Elite Hun Soldiers
The '''Elite Hun soldiers' are the only Huns other than Shan Yu remaining after the avalanche that Mulan causes. Though none are named, they are distinctly different from each other in clothing and apperance. They appear to serve as Shan-Yu's generals. The elite soldiers are first seen in the film crossing over into China by using grappling hooks to climb onto the Great Wall. They attempt to stop an imperial Chinese soldier from escaping but said soldier manages to light a signal thus allowing guards on the the other watchposts to light signals of their own to alert the country of the huns presence and to allow it's military forces to mobilise. Shan-Yu is ultimately unconcerned however, being assured of his army's superiority. The elite soliders are later riding horseback across the countryside with the rest of the army, having destroyed a village in the course of their invasion. They are then all stopped by a signal from Shan-yu who, sensing something, directs his elite soldiers to investigate. They do so and find a pair of scouts serving the emperor. They laugh at the claim by one of the scouts that the Emperor would stop them. After Shan-Yu orders the scouts to return and convey his message to the emperor, he turns to his archer soldier asking him how many men it take's to deliver a message. The archer readies his bow and arrow and darkly answer's "one". This heavily implies that he murdered the soldier. The elite are later seen awaiting their leader who has aquired a doll from his falcon Hayabusa. Investigating the doll they discover various components such as sulphur and imperial horse fur and deduce that the doll came from a village in the Tung-Shao pass where a section of the Imperial Army is stationed and waiting for them. Though they tell Shan-Yu that the army could easily avoid their enemies, he remains intent on heading straight through the pass in order to reach the Emperor as quickly as possible. Complying with his wishes they attack and crush the imperial forces with ease and slaughter the innocent villagers. Though this conflict is not seen, they apparently leave no survivors in eithier case. Later the elite huns alongside Shan-yu and the rest of the army ambush and prepare to finish off Li Shang's contingent of soldiers. They along with the other hun soldiers are buried alive however when Mulan, thinking quickly, uses a firework to set off an avalance. They survive however emerging from the snow alongside Shan-yu. Seeing they are near the Imperial City he leads them onward to accomplish their goal. Mulan witnesses this and flees to the city to warn the citizens. The hun soldiers infiltrate the city during a celebration honoring Li Shang's soldiers by hiding within a chinese dragon costume. Witnessing Hayabusa retrieve Shan-Yu's sword and return it to the hun leader, who is atop a roof, they burst out of the costume and grab the Emperor hostage easily dispatching his guards. They deliver him to Shan-Yu, who orders them to keep watch outside the door. Mulan with the help of Li Shang and Yao, Ling and Chien Po attempts a rescue mission by disgusing herself and the trio as concubines as Shang awaits the opportunity to breach the door. One of the huns is quick to fall for the ruse, even after Ling accidentally drops an apple he is using for a breast, though the others are both suspicious and repulsed by the trio's masculine apperance. The group breaks cover and quickly subdues the huns allowing Shang to go to the Emperor's rescue. The hun's fate following Shan-yu's death in never specified but it can be presumed that they were arrested for their crimes. Category:Armies Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Mulan characters Category:Soldiers Category:Males Category:Asian characters Category:Characters Category:Warriors